


Loving You

by angelus2hot



Category: The Secret Circle (TV)
Genre: Community: smallfandomfest, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7630510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A game of 'Truth or Dare' has interesting results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving You

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Loving You  
>  **Fandom:** The Secret Circle  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Jake Armstrong/Cassie Blake  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 1,200  
>  **Summary:** A game of 'Truth or Dare' has interesting results.  
>  **A/N:** written for smallfandomfest fest 19

Thunder boomed shaking the house on its foundation as lightening flashed across the sky lighting up the room. 

They held their collective breaths until the room was plunged into semi-darkness again with only the fire burning in the fireplace for light.

“My turn.” Cassie quickly chimed in before anyone else could claim it. They had been playing _Truth or Dare_ for the last hour. And it still hasn’t gotten old yet.

All eyes turned to Cassie.

“This is for Jake.” She leaned closer to watch his expression. “Truth or Dare?” Cassie had the dare all ready. She was positive he wasn’t going for the truth no one had so far. 

Jake leaned his head to the side, a slight smile on his face as he answered, “Truth.”

A gasp echoed through the room. No one could believe what he or she had heard him say. Not one of them had had the nerve to opt for the Truth and it seemed odd it would be Jake who would be the first one who was willing to risk telling the truth.

At the look on Cassie’s face his grin widened. “What’s wrong?”

“I wasn’t prepared for you to pick that.”

His laughter rang out and echoed around them. “I’m an honest kind of guy.” Jake ignored Adam’s snicker as he slid to the edge of the couch. His eyes never wavered from Cassie as he stared at her. “Go ahead. Ask me anything.”

Her heart pounded in her chest. This was getting harder than she thought it would. _What was she supposed to ask him?_ She knew the things she wanted to know but she knew there was no way he would be honest in front of the whole coven. 

Faye gave Cassie a look that spoke volumes. “If you can’t think of anything, Cassie. I can take over.”

“Thanks but I’ve got this, Faye.” She didn’t even bother to look at Faye as she fought to think of something appropriate to ask.

There must have been something in her eyes, some little hint of what she wanted to know. Jake reached out and grasped her hand in his and softly whispered, “I dare you.”

Her breath caught in her throat and her eyes widened. Thankfully she thought she had come up with something. “If there was one thing that you could do, anything in the whole world what would it be?” _There that should do it. It couldn’t in no way be considered personal._

Cassie glanced over at the rest and watched as they all slid closer. Despite how they felt about Jake they couldn’t deny they wanted to know his answer.

For a brief moment silence reigned and they all began to think Jake wasn’t going to answer. 

Jake didn’t take his eyes off of Cassie. “Loving you.”

Her mouth fell open in complete shock but before she could say anything Faye interrupted.

“What the fuck, Jake?” She turned to glare at Cassie. “And you. You just had to do it, didn’t you?”

“Come on, Faye.” Diane quickly chimed in. “You heard the question. We all heard it. There was nothing in it for Cassie or anyone else to expect that kind of answer.” 

“Did you mean it? Or is this just another one of your tricks?” Adam glared at Jake as he spoke. If looks could kill he would have been dead by now.

He didn’t even have to think about it. “Yes.”

“I’m not going to sit here and listen to this... this....” Faye jumped up and stormed up the stairs.

Diane stood calmly and motioned for Adam. “We don’t need to hear this. Maybe we should give them some privacy so they can talk about....” She let her sentence trail off as she turned and walked towards the stairs.

Adam was the last one to stand. He didn’t even bother to look at Jake as he stared at Cassie, who still hadn’t moved or said anything since Jake’s declaration. “What do you want from her?” He was positive Jake was up to something. It wouldn’t be the first time. There was no way he was actually in love with her.

“I want her to be mine.” 

His heart plummeted to his shoes as Jake’s words echoed around the room. Without another word Adam turned and rushed to follow Diane. She was right they really didn’t need to hear this.

Jake waited until they were alone in the room before he moved to sit down beside her. “Cassie?”

She didn’t answer.

He gave her a little shake and this time said her name louder. “Cassie!”

She blinked as Jake came into focus. “Why, why would you say that?”

“Because it’s the truth.” He clasped her hand in his. “From the moment we met there was a connection between us. You can’t deny it. I know you felt it too.”

Cassie didn’t know what to say. Jake was right she had felt it. “I can’t believe you said it in front of everyone.” That was an understatement if there ever was one.

“Why? What did you want me to do? Should I have kept it to myself and lost you just as soon as Adam got up the nerve to leave Diane?” A noise that sounded suspiciously like a growl rumbled in his chest. “I’m not that stupid.”

“How do you know I felt it too? You can’t have been sure?”

Jake nodded. “Oh, but I can. I’m not blind. I’ve seen the way you look at me whenever you think no one else is looking. And the way your hands clench into fists whenever you see Faye talking to me. It’s as if your heart has already laid claim but your mind just hasn’t caught up yet.”

A grin spread across her face and she opened her mouth to speak.

But he wasn’t finished yet. “Tell me I’m wrong. Look me in the eyes and tell me I’m the only one who has any romantic feelings, that you just see us as friends and we can pretend this never happened. We can say it was a joke and laugh at everyone believing it was true. Or you can admit to what we both know you feel.”

“Of course I feel the same way as you. I have from the moment we met. There’s something about you, you’ve gotten under my skin and you won’t let go.”

“I never will.” He slid closer and pulled Cassie onto his lap. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Cassie leaned closer until their lips met in a tender kiss. “I can’t believe you chose me over anything.” She didn’t think she would ever get over it.

Jake cupped her face in his hands and urged her to look him in the eyes. “I would choose you over anything and everything. Every. Single. Time. No matter what you will always come first with me.” His warm breath caressed her lips as he spoke. “All I want to do is spend the rest of my life loving you.”

With a huge grin on her face, Cassie threw her arms around Jake and poured out her feelings in the passionate kiss that followed.


End file.
